


Alone Time!

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank spends some much needed alone time making himself feel good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually terrible. I wrote a version of this that was like 3000+ words and I accidentally deleted it all! Anyway, I'll fix this tomorrow but this is a gift to all the fritters

Frank grinned as he walked into his hotel room and dropped his bag on the floor, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the side. He'd been waiting for this night for weeks now, a night in a big room just for him, it was exactly what he'd needed.

He was four weeks into his first solo tour, travelling non stop and playing a show every night, it was draining. Frank didn't plan on sleeping though, he'd waited long enough to get some time alone. No, Frank had needs that were greater than the urge to curl up for the night. He is a young man after all.

Stripping off his shirt, Frank wandered to the bathroom to start the shower. He felt grubby after using the shitty venue showers and wasn't wasting the opportunity to use this one, after all he did have all night so there was no need to rush. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans down, stepping out of them and losing his boxers in the same way. 

For a moment he stood there, letting the steam of the shower fill the room, before walking into the cubicle and letting the hot water fall over him. The water felt great running over Frank's skin, loosening his tense muscles and relieving the slight ache in his shoulders. 

He reached for the tiny bottle of hotel shampoo and poured all he could into his palm, rubbing it into his hair first then working his way down. Frank's skin had always been sensitive, the slightest touch could make him jump, but he loved the feeling of hands running over him. It was one of his things.

The water made the lather slip thick down Frank's skin to the floor, making him move faster before it was all gone. He was trying to tease himself, to hold back for as long as he could, but realised that he couldn't wait much longer as his hand brushed over his already half hard cock. It was silly to think he could get himself so worked up without any help, but Frank knew just how to get himself off. 

Switching off the faucet, he made his way to the bedroom, grabbing his bag and rifling through it. He'd come fully prepared for this night, he wasn't one for wasting opportunities and regretting it later. There were seven things that he needed and he smiled as he pulled each one from the bag, laying them on the end of the bed as he did so. Seven, just like the deadly sins.

Finally he made his way to tje door and made sure he'd locked it. He didn't want a single thing to interrupt him, or a single person. Frank walked back to the bed and grabbed the items, placing them on the bedstand where he could easily grab them, and crawled onto the bed.

First he picked up some ear plugs and put them in gently, followed by a blindfold. He'd come to realise that by blocking his vision and hearing, everything else became hyper aware. It made every touch seem more intense, more electric. Gerard had taught him that when they were having one of their more kinky escapades in the bedroom, and Frank had never forgotten it.

Reaching for one more item, Frank lay himself down, sprawling his legs wide. He took the the item, a simple feather, and slowly ran the soft tip down his throat. This was always one of his favourite parts, the gentle touch of the feather setting his skin ablaze, he always broke a sweat in the anticipation that it built.

As the feather moved lower, Frank's legs began to shake. The gentle strokes making him hard and his cock twitched with the need to be touched, to have some sort of contact. Frank reached down, making gentle strokes over his entrance and up over his balls, before swiping it straight up the underside of his now aching erection. 

"Fuck"

The word fell from his lips in a harsh whisper, his skin felt hypersensitive and he'd begun to sweat with the heat coursing through him. He reached over and grabbed the next thing, placing it over his mouth and tying it up behind his head. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to in his room, and he always loved having the tie to bite down on. 

Frank's cock gave a warning throb and he quickly grabbed the cock ring from the stand, rolling it over his dick and clicking it firmly in place. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, it was the closest to home he'd felt all month. 

With a small smirk Frank reached out and took hold of the final two items, placing one beside him and popping the cap on the other. He poured a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers and used his thumb to spread it over them, coating them completely and laying back down. 

He reached above his head to grab a pillow and put it under his hips, raising them higher until he eventually began rubbing his fingers around his entrance. Frank could faintly feel a bead of sweat trickle down his chest, heading straight to where his hand was stroking teasingly across his stomach and where his fingers were circling his hole.

The second he felt his muscles relax, he pushed his fingers straight inside, leaning his shoulders up for a better reach. His teeth clenched tight around the tie in his mouth and he moaned through his nose, feeling the burn of going so long without sex. It felt invading but familiar, strange but so needed.

For a few short moments Frank simply slid his fingers in and out, coating his inner walls with the slick lube. He traced his fingers over the tattoo on his stomach, trying to put his muscles at ease once more before scissoring himself open. He moved his other hand up to grip and tug at his hair, feeling like he could explode at any given moment, glad that he'd put on the cock ring.

Finally Frank pulled his fingers away and picked up the vibrator from beside him, sucking on it for a minute and clicking it on. This is what he'd been building himself up for, he'd been waiting for this for weeks. Holding his breath, Frank reached down and pushed the vibrator in his puckered hole with out any hesitation. 

He twisted it inside of himself, his breathing quickening as he searched out that oh-so sweet spot and gasping as he found it. He held the toy firm against his prostate, moaning obscenely into his gag and gripping the bedsheet tight. Frank left it to rest there and moved his hand up to finally give his aching cock some attention.

Frank shivered at his own touch, swallowing hard before letting his mouth fall slack. The callouses he'd aquired over the years felt rough on his skin, but added a slight friction that he didn't even realise he needed. It felt good, so unbelievably good. He gripped his erection hard for a moment then ever so slowly stroked down, pulling back his foreskin to brush his thumb across frenulum.

A shudder tore through him amd his back arched as he pumped himself, rolling his hips to grind the dildo against his prostate. Frank moaned loud, his voice croaky and broken with the sensation tearing across his nerves relentlessly. He clawed his nails across his chest, leaving furious red marks and adding pain to the onslaught of feelings sparking over him.

Frank was in his element, his balls felt tight with the need to cum and his stomach flipped on desperation, he was sure he could hear his heart beating. With his head thrown back and his body splayed out, he felt obscene and exposed but he'd never been so hot when he was alone before. It was almost too much but Frank wasn't ready to let go yet, he didn't want the feeling to end.

He gathered a bead of escaped precum from his tip and raised it to his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste and groaning at the bitterness. Frank began concentrating on just the head, swiping his thumb repeatedly over the slit and dragging his nail around the sensitive flesh. His hips stuttered and the need to release was almost painful, the sensations becoming too much, and he fumbled to unclasp the ring around his cock.

All it took was three harsh strokes and he came hard, rolling his hips as quick as he could muster to milk his high for as long as he could. He felt spent and sticky, sweat soaked and dirty, but mostly he felt amazing. He switched off the vibrator and pulled it out, tossing it across the room and laying back as he steadied the breathless heaving of his chest.

One by one Frank removed everything else, beginning with the gag then the blindfold and ear plugs. His legs felt weak, shaky and pretty much useless, as he stumbled to the bathroom to clean himself off. He couldn't help laughing at the angry red scratch marks across his chest piece, raised and sore from the force of his clawing. It had been worth the wait, Frank thought, he hadn't felt so good in a long time.

As Frank collapsed into the bed, he closed his eyes and grinned. He couldn't wait until the next hotel stay.


End file.
